Electronic devices, for example, portable communication devices, may be connected to external accessories. Typically, external accessories enhance or provide additional functionality of or to an electronic device. In some case the data exchanged between the external accessory and the electronic device requires several communication and/or power lines. Consumers, however, sometimes prefer smaller and/or standard interfaces to connect the external accessories to the electronic device. Reducing the number of communication lines between the electronic device and the external accessories, and standardizing these connections, while also providing useful additional functionality through the external accessory can be challenging.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.